


Looking for a Penny Dreadful Hero

by amoama



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollo lands himself in a spot of trouble. </p>
<p>For the Drabble Day prompt, "dreads"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Penny Dreadful Hero

Rollo felt the uncertain twist of time, one moment fighting abreast with his friends at the gates of Paris, the next alone, in a cold stone maze towering over him. He roared, because nothing covers confusion and scares your enemy like a good roar.

To the mystified onlookers of 19th century Paris it seemed some beast had got loose from the zoo. Rollo was near naked, blood streaked down his face and chest, his hair flattened down his back with sweat, his axe raised high.

To one lone writer however, he was simply the hero of his next penny dreadful.


End file.
